


Kokoa's Revenge

by balthasar00



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Feet, Fetish, Light Bondage, Socks, foot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balthasar00/pseuds/balthasar00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokoa is angry at the gang for blatantly ignoring her and plans to get revenge on them through pretty unconventional means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kokoa's Revenge

“Lick them!” - Speech

'It tastes so good.' - Thought

 

Chapter 1 – Yukari

 

It was evening at Youkai Academy and the young witch Yukari Sendou was in her pajama and just getting ready for bed, when she heard a knock on the door. Although she was tired and didn't really want to do anything other then sleep, she still opened the door with a smile, though strained, to see who wanted to keep her from sleeping. Her inner wish for sleep was granted the moment she saw who it was, that stood outside her room, in the form of a strong blow to her head, the last thing she saw before she fell unconscious, the smirk of none other then Kokoa Shuzen.

When the little genius woke up, the first thing she noticed was, she was laying on a bed with her hands tied to one of the bedposts and her assailant standing in front of her.

“Kokoa, w-what is the meaning of this?” Yukari asked with a stutter, as she tried to think of a reason for the red-head to do this, while being creeped out by the menacing smirk on the vampire's lips.

“Hey Yukari, how was the trip? I hear you and the others had fun in the human realm.” The red-haired girl said nonchalantly, still wearing her creepy smirk.

“What? Why do want to know something like that?” The witch was completely confused now. Why would Kokoa, a person that normally doesn't care one bit about her and her friends except Moka, ask how their trip went?

“Oh, no reason. I just wanted to know how the trip, which I wasn't invited to, went.” The vampire told the witch, still being nonchalant in the beginning, but sounding angered at the end.

“W-wait, so you're angry that you weren't there? We all thought you wouldn't want to come, since you see humans as inferior.” the younger girl said, even more confused than before.

“Did you even, for a moment, think about asking me if I wanted to come or not? We know each other for quite some time now and my views have changed. I am not the same person as I was back when I first came here and I wouldn't have been against a simple trip with the people, who call themselves my friends. And even if I had anything against humans, it would've still been way better than being bored, because I had nothing to do after classes. That boredom was the reason I followed you, using my bike to ride through nearly half the country.”

“You followed us, with your bike? Anyway, we didn't know you wanted to tag along. I am sorry that we didn't think about you and I can understand that you're angry, but wouldn't it be better if all of us talked about this, instead of only the two of us? I don't even know why you tied me up like this.” The young genius went through multiple emotions as she said this, astonishment, regret and confusion, every single one getting replaced by the next in a matter of moments.

“You are tied up, because I am going to punish you for ignoring me and I don't want you to run away. The reason for the others not being here right now is simply, that it is easier for me to punish one after the other, instead of everyone at the same time.” The pig-tailed girl said, making her intentions clear for the first time.

Yukari was stunned at hearing that Kokoa intended to punish all of them and only recovered from her shock, when the red-head sat on the bed. Before the witch could utter a word, the red-haired girl had already placed her feet, clad in her usual socks, on the younger lass's face.

“Listen, this is how it's going to be. While I followed you through the country, I had to ride a considerable distance, which led to me sweating a lot. So to punish you for the work I had to do, I will have you smell and worship my sweaty socks and feet until I say it's enough. Inhale if you understand.” Kokoa explained, her eyes shining with sadistic glee at seeing someone who wronged her under her soles.

Yukari, having held her breath to not inhale the, no doubt in her mind, disgusting aroma of Kokoa's smelly socks, couldn't hold out any longer and took a deep breath, simultaneously taking a huge whiff of the aforementioned footwear's stench. The pungent scent of Kokoa's foot-sweat invaded the genius' nose and sent a shiver down the young girl's spine. The young witch thrashed her legs in an attempt to make the vampire stop her torment, but the offending limbs were simply grabbed by said red-head and Kokoa held them steady, with her superior strength. 

“Just take it, Yukari. I promise you will enjoy it, when I'm done with you.” Kokoa said, seeing the younger girl's thrashing got weaker, most likely realizing she had no chance of escape.

Yukari wanted to refute that claim, but couldn't speak up, due to her face being smothered like it was. The little brunette's eyes shone with tears, though she didn't even know herself, if those came from the strong smell of the socks in her face or her being dominated like this. Though it was fun to see the other girl squirm under feet, after about 5 minutes of dominating the younger girl with her socks, Kokoa decided she wanted a little more action. So she loosened the hold her feet had on the witch's face and seeing her parting her lips, before said witch could speak up, used the opportunity presented by Yukari opening her mouth and shoved her left foot in the brunette's oral cavern. Both girls moaned at the sensations they were presented with, though for different reasons. While Kokoa was enjoying the feeling of Yukari's warm mouth around her toes, the witch moaned in distress, at having to taste one of those stinky socks now, too.

Yukari didn't know for how long she had been sucking the socked toes of her tormentor by now, though in reality it only were around 15-20 minutes, it felt like an eternity to her. Her tongue was getting numb and, to her horror, she started to get used to it. The foul odor of Kokoa's sweat, the putrid flavor in her mouth, both were becoming common to her. It didn't even bother her much, that Kokoa was rubbing her foot along her cheek, like someone would normally do with their hand when touching a person they care for and wiggling her toes in her mouth, anymore. Her will was cracking under this kind of treatment and, although she couldn't and didn't want to believe it, she started to like it. Yukari began to like being treated like a slave by Kokoa and she was getting used to her feet so much, that she enjoyed worshiping them now. Yukari wanted it to end, wanted Kokoa to stop this, so she wouldn't break and they could return to how things were, simply forgetting this ever happened and remembering to ask Kokoa about what she thinks from now on, so something like this will never happen again. That plea wasn't answered, though, as her torment, now transformed into pleasure, continued to delude her mind. This went on for who knows how long, Yukari's only 'breaks' coming, when Kokoa switched the foot, the witch was currently sucking on, with the one rubbing her face or sometimes pressing the toe-area of one sock under her nose to sniff on. 

The over-intelligent witch did not mutter a word, after the red-haired vampire removed her feet from her face. She just laid there and waited for whatever the girl holding her captive wanted to do next, hoping against hope that it would be over now. Her hopes got crushed, though, as just a moment later the, now naked, feet of Kokoa reentered her vision. What surprised her though, was the fact that they didn't come any closer, they simply hovered just above her face. That surprise vanished as fast as it appeared, though, because the little genius quickly deducted the purpose behind this action. Kokoa wanted to really bring the punishment home and humiliate her, by having her worship the vampire's feet of her own will. And Kokoa got exactly what she wanted, as Yukari raised her head and kissed and licked the feet of the vengeful vampire. Having the red-head's flawless feet daringly dangling in front of her face, while their strangely inviting smell wafted into her nose, was just too much for the young witch. Yukari was completely broken now, her single remaining purpose in life being, to do what her mistress demanded of her and hoping to be able to please the red-head to the best of her abilities.

The vampire giggled as she saw the witch obediently pleasuring her feet. This was truly a fitting punishment for someone, who made her work up so much sweat for nothing. Though it didn't seem as much of a punishment anymore, because looking in those eyes, elated as they were, clearly showed that her treatment had converted the child into her devoted, foot-addicted slave, that relished in being at her mistress's feet. Although it wasn't originally her plan to get a slave out of this, she certainly liked the idea of having someone do her bidding.

'Now that I think about it, it really feels great to see her grovel at my feet like this. I think a change of plans is in order.' The red-haired girl thought smirking, already starting to imagine herself with her personal harem of foot-loving slaves. I mean, the other members of their group needed their fair share of “punishment”, as well, right?

“Well it seems that you know your place now, don't you?” Kokoa asked, knowing the answer herself, but wanting to hear it from the other girl's mouth.

“Yes, mistress I do,... I belong to you... and my job is... to do as you please.” Yukari said, alternating between speaking and worshiping Kokoa's feet. 

Seeing and hearing the devotion, it was obvious that the witch was being sincere and Kokoa released the bindings on Yukari's arms. Her beliefs were cemented further, when the younger girl moaned in displeasure at having the target of her affections removed, because Kokoa needed to change her position in order to reach the bedpost.

“Slave, do you still love Tsukune?” The red-head asked, while giving her feet back into her servant's care. She was interested in how far Yukari's loyalty went.

“I do, mistress. I understand my role as your loyal servant, though. Do my feelings for him displease you, mistress?” Yukari answered truthfully before voicing her question, her feelings for Tsukune fighting a losing battle with the devotion and loyalty, burned into her mind from her mistress's treatment.

“I'll be honest with you. As long as you acknowledge me as your rightful owner and do as I say without question, I will allow you to be with him. To be honest it will probably make things easier for me anyway, since he is going to become my slave, too. You will have to share him with the others, though. What kind of mistress would I be if I granted one of my slaves her wish and denied my other ones that same desire.” The pig-tailed vampire announced, really digging her new role as mistress and looking forward to her future slave additions.

Though taken by surprise at hearing the plans of her mistress at first, Yukari was elated to hear that both her and Tsukune will be able to worship her mistress' feet together. The fact that she had to share didn't deter her at all, since she was fine with living in a harem from the get-go, anyway.

“Thank you so much mistress, you are too generous.” Yukari exclaimed happily, before redoubling her efforts on worshiping Kokoa's feet; reveling in the taste, as she licked in-between the red-head's right big- and index-toe and moaning all the while.

“Oh, I love how it feels, when you do that. Lick my feet, slave. I want them to be shiny clean.” Our favorite red-head ordered Yukari, as her voice sounded across the room, filled with pleasure.

Not needing to give a verbal response, the witch gave her affirmative in form of sucking her mistress's toes and licking between them, with renewed vigor. The brunette looked like a small child sucking a lolly-pop, while having Kokoa's big-toe in her mouth. Though the toes were definitely her favorite part, Yukari gave attention to every last speck of skin that was part of the red-haired girl's feet. She tenderly licked the soles and sucked on the arches, she even used her newly freed hands to massage the places her tongue wasn't licking at the time. While all this was happening, the room was filled with the slurping noises from Yukari pleasuring her owner's feet and the quiet moans of the person receiving the aforementioned treatment. 

After quite a while of Yukari living up to her new status as Kokoa's private toy for foot-derived pleasure, the red-head could see that her slave was tiring, not very surprising considering she put her plan into motion while the witch was preparing for bed. Wanting her servant to be fit for the coming day's happenings, also known as expanding the harem, she told the younger girl to stop and return to her room in order for her to get some rest. Although she didn't want to be separated from the deliciousness that was sweaty feet yet, she acknowledged it as an order from her mistress and thus obeyed; since she could feel how tired she really was, that was a good incentive, as well.

Yukari was standing at the door and preparing to leave, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Before she could turn around, she felt Kokoa sling her whole arm around her neck and with the whispered words “For being a well behaved slave.”, the brunette got the very pair of socks her mistress used on her prior this evening placed in her hands. She wanted to open her mouth to profusely thank her mistress for such generosity, when she received a chaste kiss, that sent a tingle through her body, on her lips instead. 

“If you do your job well tomorrow, I promise you that what you've experienced tonight will be child's play compared to what I'll do to you next time.” Kokoa's hot whisper tickled the stunned witch's skin.

Fearing she might faint, if she heard any more, the girl eeped a quick “Thank you very much, mistress!”, before promptly leaving the room, a huge blush adorning her cheeks.

“I can't wait to make the other girls my slaves, if having just one is this fun already! I can only imagine how great it will feel to have all those tongues dancing on my soles.” The red-headed vampire thought in anticipation, while preparing for bed. Her servant wasn't the only one that would need her energy tomorrow; breaking a succubus wasn't going to be an easy task, after all.


End file.
